Unexpected Relationship
by JamieBrooks95
Summary: Harry is training t be an Auror and Ginny is lonely. On a walk around the castle one night she has a run in with the supposed enemy. Will his true colours shine threw? Worlds are thrown our of wack and they learn things arnt always as they seem.
1. Occurances

**This is my first Ginny/Draco fic so bear with me. It might not be great, but it will be good (I hope). If it gets anywhere near as much positive feedback that ****A Fresh Start**** is getting, then I'm sure it will be great. Well don't forget to review… don't worry I'll remind you again at the end of the chapter. :P I'm kind of steeling the idea for this chapter from the story ****Three kisses and a Prefect****, but that is it… I can't help myself :D**

Chapter 1

Occurrences

GPOV

It was a late night at Hogwarts and I was wondering the castle aimlessly. It was past curfew so whenever I saw a prefect walking by me, I hid in a corner somewhere out of site.

I wasn't looking for anyone in general. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to stay in my dorm while everyone else was snoring away in peaceful sleep. I missed Harry. But he was off saving the world as usual. Him and his stupid Auror self. Ron and Hermione came back to school for a 7th year. I need a boyfriend. I sighed inwardly.

I heard footsteps and guessed it was another prefect. I hid again out of site. The footsteps stopped near me and I heard another set in the distance. The first set scrambled into the place I was hiding, not noticing me and bumped into me.

"Watch it!" I hissed quietly at my disturber.

"Weasley?" A familiar voice said.

"Malfoy?" I asked. "Why are you hiding? You're a prefect to."

"Not my night on guard. I'll get in trouble to, even if I'm in Slytherin."

Draco pecked out from are hiding spot. "Shit she heard us… wait its Mallory Kindle, she never disturbs couples, and she finds it to embarrassing to break them apart." He said.

"What do you mean couples?"

"Kiss me." He said.

"Neve…" I was cut short by his lips on mine as a light from a wand shown in our direction. He wrapped his arms around my waist as she inspected us carefully. Reluctantly I put my hand behind his neck and kissed him back.

He was an amazing kisser! I hadn't kissed many people, but he was defiantly the best of the few people I have kissed.

His lips were soft and urgent on mine as the wand light made its way out of our faces. I didn't release him as the light disappeared from view '_he is so hot_' I thought to myself. '_No! Bad Ginny! He's _Draco_ flipping _Malfoy!' After a moment I pulled away. He looked at me bewildered.

"Not bad Weasley." He said a smile playing on his usually pale face. He was somewhat flushed. He almost looked embarrassed.

"You're not so bad yourself." I answered, instantly regretting it '_he's Malfoy! Ginny get a hold of yourself.' _I thought to myself_._

We still hadn't let go of each other. His strong arms were still wrapped securely around my slim waist and my hand were still tangle behind his neck, and in his short, white blonde hair.

I looked at him in the eyes and he released me as I released him. He started toward the opening into the hallway.

"Well, I'll see you later Ginny." I smiled when he used my name.

"See you Draco." _I used his name! What the bloody hell? Since when was he Draco? He's Malfoy not Draco_! I yelled inwardly to myself.

He smiled and walked away.

I collected myself and walked out the way he just left only moment ago heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

The fat lady seemed pissed that I woke her at such an hour, but let me in anyway.

I walked up the stairs to the 7th year's girl's dorms and snuck past Hermione's sleeping figure to my bed as quietly as possible.

I pulled back the covers and lowered myself into my comfy school bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke the next morning early despite my lack of sleep from last night's activities with _Draco _flipping_ Malfoy._

I dressed quickly in one of my form fitting t-shirts and jean skirt. I was the weekend so I was aloud to wear what I felt like.

I walked to the Great Hall with a smile on my face knowing I would see Draco there. I sat down at the Gryffindor table with my brother and his girlfriend who also happened to be my best friend.

I was facing the Slytherin table. I could spot Draco easily with his unusual white, blonde hair. He was sitting in the same section as me.

When I looked his way our eyes met and I smiled slightly, not knowing what to expect… the normal Draco, or the one I had seen last night. He smiled back shyly then went back to his conversation with his closest friend, Blaise Zambini.

This didn't escape Ron's notice.

"Who are you smiling at, at the Slytherin table?"

What are you talking about Ron?" I asked.

"You were just smiling at someone over there, and I wanna know who it was." He said getting angry.

"Know one Ron, now hush up before I bat boogie you into tomorrow." I said glaring daggers at my youngest brother.

He shut up after that and went back to talking to Hermione, looking at me every few minutes from the corner of his eye.

**So there is the first chapter. What did you think? Chapters aren't going to be long but its better that way. Next chapter is Draco's POV. Now you must press the button that says REVIEW and tell me what you think. **


	2. Strange Events

**So hear is chapter 2. It is basically just chapter 1 from Draco's POV. I think I'm making it longer than the first chapter though. I just made the first one really short because I really wanted to start a Draco/Ginny fic. **

Chapter 2

Strange Events

DPOV

It was a dark night in the castle that was Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stupid Blaise and his annoying snoring was keeping me up, so after an hour of restless sleep, I decided to go for a walk.

I may have been a prefect but I would still get in major shit for being out at this time of night since it was Ravenclaws turn to patrol the halls.

When I was walking down a corridor on the 3rd floor I thought I heard footsteps. I stopped for a second but it was silent so I continued on.

A moment later I heard actual footsteps. '_Damn'_ I thought and I ducked into the closest place I could find to hide.

I bumped into someone in my attempt not to be found.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice hissed at me.

I toke me a second to place the voice but when I did I was shocked. "Weasley?"

"Malfoy?" she sounded both shocked and angry. "Why are you hiding? You're a prefect to."

"Not my night on guard. I'll get in trouble to, even if I'm in Slytherin." I said annoyed at how stupid this little red head could be.

I peaked out from our hiding place hoping the person would be gone since the footsteps stopped. I say her aiming a light in my direction and the vague features on her face. Mallory Kindle. The shy Ravenclaw that hated when she found couples in the hall. She was supposed to split them up but she found it to awkward.

"Shit, she heard us… Wait its Mallory Kindle, she never disturbs couples, she finds it to embarrassing to break them apart." I said disgusted by what I was going to have to do.

"what do you mean couples?" Man this girl was thick.

I gulped quietly. "Kiss me."

"Neve…"

She was cut short when I placed my lips on hers.

From behind my closed lids I could see the light from the wand studying us. Probably trying to figure out who we are… or has already figured it out but doesn't believe it. I'm having a hard time believing it myself as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

'_Damn, when did this girl get a figure.' _ I thought mechanically as her arms snaked behind my neck and into my hair. That's when she kissed me back.

Saying I was surprised was an understatement. As the Slytherin sex god I had many girls before. None like her. She lips were moving in sync with mine. I never knew this girl could kiss so well. If I knew she could kiss, along with the figure I just discovered she had, I would have went after her along time ago.

The wand light slowly disappeared and I was shocked when she didn't release me that instant. I surly felt no need to release her. She slowly pulled away and I looked at her. Shocked etched over all my features.

I don't know why I said what I did. I don't know if I ever will. "No bad Weasley." I also don't know why I smiled at her freckled face.

What she said shocked me more.

"You're not so bad yourself." Was her reply.

I was still holding her close to me. I didn't even realize till she looked me in the eye. we both released each other then.

It was awkward to say the least.

I walked to the opening where our hiding place met with the hall.

"Well, I'll see you later Ginny." I didn't plan on using her name, but a smile spread across her face when I did. What the hell was going on?

"See you Draco." She replied. I was even more shocked when she used my name. I liked the way my name sounded when it came from her. I smiled back at her. It felt off with the smirk I usually wore.

As I turned and walked away the smile left and the smirk appeared. _'I need to get this girl, even if she's a Weasley.'_

I walked down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. Muttered the password and walked into the green and silver room to my dorm.

I fell asleep on my covers that night thinking about the red headed girl that I ignored for the past 7 years of my life. I thought I hated her and her Golden Trio. Turns out I was wrong about her.

I woke early the next morning and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked in the mirror and realized that I had lipstick on my mouth. Good thing I wa the first to wake up or there would be many questions.

I scrubbed it off with the back of my hand before undressing and walking into the shower stall.

After about 5 minutes I got out and dried myself. Blaise was now up and in the shower next to me so I walked to the room with just my towel on. I went into my trunk and grabbed a green t-shirt and black jeans. Thought I should support my house even on the weekend.

I sat on my bed till Blaise came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later fully dressed and ready to go.

We walked to the Great Hall together. My gaze wandered to the Gryffindor table where I saw some flaming red hair. It was just the Weasel and his mudblood girlfriend, Granger. I turned my back on them and walked to the Slytherin table. I sat facing the Gryffindors hoping I could she Ginny.

What was happening to me.

About 10 minutes later I saw long red hair walking into the room. I watched her as she walked to where her brother and Granger were sitting. She was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off her curves that I discovered last night and a short denim skirt. Was she trying to tease me?

My eyes caught hers as she was scooping food onto her plate. She smiled and I smiled back.

I then looked away and saw out of the corner of my eye that her brother was questioning her. Shit. He would kill me if she gave us away. I got pretty good at lip reading, and noticed that she didn't say my name.

My mind wandered back to what Blaise was talking about.

My prior engagement didn't escape his notice.

"Why were you smiling at the Weasley girl?" he asked sounding shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wanting to escape his question.

"Don't play dumb with me." He said. "I'm not as stupid as I may look."

"Sure your not." I said my gaze wandering back to her who had managed to shut her brother up.

I looked back to him and he was grinning evilly.

"You like her." He said

"And you know nothing." I said getting up and leaving.

**So someone knows. I got into more detail on Draco's side its about a page longer than Ginny's POV. **

**Don't forget to Review… I only got one review on the last chapter… I expect more than that.**


	3. Questioning

**Okay... Haven't updated for a while, but that is because I just started school… High school to be more specific :S But whatever… here is chapter 3… oh and also someone mentioned they didn't like hearing the same thing from both POV... that was the only time I was planning on doing it… I might again a bit later… but I haven't planned that far ahead.**

Chapter 3

Questioning

GPOV

When she saw Draco storming off after Blaise had talked to him she new nothing good could have happened.

She finished eating quickly to see if she could catch up with him. Out of the corner of her eye she could she Blaise staring at her in question. _'Damn it'_ she thought. _'he must have told him'. _

As soon as she was done she jumped up quickly to go find Draco. Ron had started to say something but she just kept going.

It didn't take much time as he was sitting on the Grand Staircase with his head in her hands. She looked around to make sure no one was around. When she found that the coast was clear she walked over to him quickly and sat down beside him.

"Draco." She said softly.

DPOV

"Draco." a soft feminine voice said his name.

He looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Blaise, the bloke that he is, saw me smile at you, and he knows something is going on." I said in a distant voice. "I told him he was an idiot and left. That was probably the dumb part. If I had stayed he would have dropped it and now you came out after me. There's no guessing what he's thinking right now."

She leaned closer to me slowly and dropped a small kiss on my lips. It left me wanting more, but I left that thought for later.

"You're a Weasley. I'm a Malfoy. How will this ever work out?" she opened her mouth but I cut her off. "It wont. If my dad found out, he would disown me. I'm so sorry." I finished rising off the stairs and walking down them to the dungeons. From where Blaise was sitting he probably got a good look of everything that was going on there.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and put my head down as I walked to the cold dungeons of the Slytherin Common room.

GPOV

He just walked away. Hoe could he do that. He may have been Malfoy but he never turned down a pretty girl willing to kiss him. I may have been a Weasley, but that should be an even bigger score for him. Willing to betray my family's beliefs just for him.

This guy is so confusing. And I'm the one who has to get caught up in his tactics. Why did he have to kiss me last night? If he would have just found somewhere else to hide we wouldn't be in this mess right now. I watched his form get smaller as I went over this in my head.

I got up and ran up the three flights of stairs to get to the common room quickly. Why me.

MPOV

Why did I kiss her last night? I still have duties for my family. Just because Voldamorts dead doesn't mean my family isn't still following him. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and rolled up my sleeve to look at the Dark Mark imbedded into my skin there. Even if I didn't like my family's ways, I was forever going to have this mark. The mark that stated that I am evil. The mark that stated everything that I hate. This mark that made me have to kill so many people. I may have not actually killed anyone, but I was supposed to. I hated this thing. I was still a death eater even with the Dark Lord gone. I couldn't put an innocent girl, even if she is a blood traitor, in harms way. That would surly come if I were to infatuate myself with her. My family would ask me to take her. To hold her hostage. A Weasley, it would be perfect for them. But I couldn't do it because, because. I think I love her.

GPOV

Stupid Malfoy and his stupid death eater family. I said to myself over any over again as I cried lightly into my pillow.

Why did I care so much? He may have kissed me, but that doesn't mean I should care this much. It was just so we didn't' get in trouble. I think. No bad Ginny, you only kissed him because you had to. It's not like I wanted to kiss him. Infact he kissed me. I just kissed him back to make it look real. I didn't want this. He did and now he just walked away like it didn't even happen.

"Stupid Malfoy". I said again

MPOV

I lay on my bed for about 20 minutes until Blaise walked in. He sat on the bed beside mine. Why did we have to be in the same dorm?

"Hey man. You look terrible."

"Thanks Blaise." I said sarcastically pulling my pillow over my head.

"I saw you with the Weaslette." He said "Why did she kiss you?" he asked.

"Because I kissed her." I said pulling the pillow tighter to my face trying to suffocate myself."

"Whoa. I missed that part." He said laughing

"That's because it happened last night you nit." I said sitting up and throwing the pillow at him.

"Okay. Wait. Why did you kiss the Weaslette?"

"Because I was in the halls last night and we hid in the same corner when a prefect came by. She heard us and it just so happened to be Mallory Kindle." I answered him.

"Okay. So you don't like her then?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe. A little. YES." I said falling back down on my bunk.

"Well, she is hot." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was smirking. Most likely imagining her naked or something. I didn't really want to know anyway.

"You're an idiot." I said throwing another pillow at him and rolling over.

GPOV

"Stupid Malfoy." I yelled again.

Unfortunately for me, there was someone to hear me.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione asked.

I sat up and looked at her. "He kissed me last night."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"He wha… kissed?... You!!? I… Um… uhh… I didn't think you liked… umm. Malfoy... like… uhh… that." She said stuttering often.

"I don't. Or I didn't. I don't even know anymore." I said rolling to look at the ceiling.

She walked over and sat on my bed and stroked the hair out o my eyes that I hadn't realized was there.

"Why did he kiss you exactly?" she asked.

"Some stupid prefect, Mallory Kindely… or something like that nearly caught us in the halls last night. Apparently she doesn't like disturbing couple so we kissed so we wouldn't get in trouble." I answered

"Her? That happened to me once. I think I was with Harry in our fifth year." She said. My face when from shame to shock.

"You kissed Harry?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Just don't tell Ron." She added.

"I won't. As long as you don't tell him I kissed Malfoy."

"Deal."

**Yeah. Crappy ending I know. but I need to be at cheerleading in like 12 hour and I need sleep. So im ending it here instead of making you wait long for another update.**

**Anyway. Press the button that has green writing that says LEAVE A REVIEW, and tell me what you think, because a happy writer writes better, and reviews make me happy!!!**


	4. Dreams of the Future

**Haha... Funny story... Got a new computer for Christmas and had to start chapter 4 over again... Ugh! My New Years Resolution is to update these bitches more often. And Well Lucky you, I decided to start with this ****Unexpected Relationships. **** :D Okay well hope you like it...**

**P.S. Want to move their Relationship faster. I wont in this chapter for your sakes... when you review tell me if you want it faster as well. But just wanted to let you guys choose since your my readers.**

**Chapter 4**

**Dreams of the Future**

DPOV

So... Now Blaise fucking knows... probably not the best idea, But what was i supposed to tell him? She raped me? Not likely.

I slowly drifted to sleep, with dreams filled with a red haired beauty...

_The beauty... I mean Weaselette, was sitting in a field. There was a boy sitting beside view changed and I was looking at there faces. The boy was me... and there was two tiny children on our laps with strawberry blonde hair and another bit older girl with bright blonde hair, almost the colour of mine, sitting in front of us playing with a flower. Dream me bent his head down to the little red head and kissed her passionatly. I just so happened to notice a small yet elegent diamond ring on her finger._

_The dream blurred and the scene changed. There was now a big house in front of the 2 of us and the 2 tiny babies were now bigger... and walking. But Ginny... Weaselette was carrying another tiny baby in her arms with the signature flaming red Weasley hair. the little girl from before was tugging on my hand and pulling me toward the house._

The dream ended and i awoke.

I woke up late into 3rd period. I groaned and got up... no need to miss class... again! i was falling so far behind... at least the classes i missed were my good ones. Snape is going to wonder why I'm so late for potions. What am I supposed to tell him... Well whatever, I am one of his favourite students. I don't think he will mind ... much.

It was almost the end of the period when I got to class. I was excited for the next class because the littest Weasel was in it.

What is happeneing to me?!?!

GPOV

Hermione and I walked to class together after our little talk in our dormitory. She helped me figure out my feeling and I felt alot better now... I was afraid for 4th period because Draco was in my Muggle History class. It wasn't one of his favourites, obviously, but I really liked it.

4th period creeped closer and soon enought the bell for 3rd period rang, notifiying us for classes end. I got Hermione to walk as slow as posible for her, anyway, Muggle Studies was her favourite class.

DPOV

I walked into Muggle Studies, Ew, my least favourite class of the day. It didn't help much that the little Weasel was in my class. After my dream I had earlier I was uneasy. It made me nervous to see what my subconcious was thinking.

We had 4 kids by the end I little blonde haired girl, she obviously toke after me. Twins! One boy and one girl, it looked like to me, and another baby boy with hair like his mother.

The dream scared me because of the way things ended up. I knew that things could never be that peaceful between me and the Weasley girl. Our parents would probably kill us both first. Especially mine.

The dream made me want a life like that. I saw our possible future and I felt well. I liked the way it looked. But I know that no such future could ever exist between me and Ginny... Weasley.

She sauntered into class with the Mudblood, Hermione Granger. They sat together and i stared at her by reflex. A reflexs I never had until now. Damn it.

Class dragged. We were learning about Muggle Technology, not like Muggles could do anything great as wizards could. It was a shame that life had to be wasted on such pitiful creatures as Muggles.

I knew even if I ever wanted a chance with Ginny Weasley, I would have to change my thinkings against Muggles. But why did I care so much about what Ginny Weasley thought about me. I had one dream about her, that is all. I kissed her twice. That is all. It's not like I wanted to kiss her. I was forced. Then she had to go and kiss me again. What is wrong with that girl?

Well, if i ever wanted to get her off my mind, I would have to make a move for her and soon. Not that I wanna be stuck with Ginny for life... Weasley... Why do I keep calling her Ginny????

**Okay. Terrible short chapter, I know. But don't take it out on my. I have a brochure on birth control due tomorrow and I havn't even started! **

**Spelling mistakes everywhere im guessing? Well we don't have microsoft word on this computer and I had to use NOtepad... and no spelling check... Well what are you going to do?**

**Review!!!**

**Much Love**

**Jamie :D**


	5. Wanting Eachother

**Yes. I realize that I failed at my New Years Resolution eonsidering it's June and I've only posted one chapter this year. For the people who are still following this story even though I am so terrible at updating, thank you. Now that my school year is over I will probably be getting more chapters done. I'm not gonna promise but I'm gonna hope that I can get them up. **

**But enough delay, lets get to the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Wanting Eachother**

GPOV

It was one week after my run in with Malfoy in the hall and we hadn't talked since our conversation we had the next morning on the stairs. I was wishing for him to talk to me but he didn't seem to interested in making any casual conversation so I left it alone.

I was getting ready for breakfast in the Great Hall and was hoping to turn some head. If I dress like the normal Slytherin girls that Draco is all over maybe he would go after me. It is a long shot I must admit but I'm gonna try it anyway.

All my clothes are mom and brother approved so I'm gonna have to use some magic to make them any good for what I am planning. I found a pair of cotton sweats that I never wore and transfigured them into a short, tight, black, high waisted skirt. I matched it with and old t-shirt I transfigured into a tank top style shirt with a low neckline showing of the top of my lacy pink bra. I tucked the shirt into the skirt and paired it with a pair of black gladiator sandels. I put on some dark eyeliner and a light pink lip gloss with a subtle brown blush. Now I'm no good with a hair curler so I used my wand to make soft curls in my hair and pinned my bangs back out of my face.

I looked pretty damn good.

I left the Gryffindor common room slightly self concious because my clothes and usually alot more innocent. Thankfully it was clear most of the way down to the Great Hall.

I knew as soon as my brother would see me he would freak and turn puce but I think I could handle that.

I toke a deep breath and walked around the cornr into the Hall were the other students were at their group table eating and chating with their friends. It was all okay until a yell came from the Slytherin table.

"Holy Shit is that a Weasley?" Blaise yelled.

I looked over to the table and saw Draco spitting out his food. I suppresed a giggle right before my brother fainted and fell off the bench beside Hermione. Then I couldn't hold it. I bursted out laughing at my older brothers reaction and looked over at the Slytherin table where a quite surprised Draco Malfoy was staring with his mouth wide open.

DPOV

"Holy Shit is that a Weasley?" Blaise yelled.

I looked in the direction of my stunned best friend and nearly choked on my breakfast. GInny looked fucking HOT! I spit up my food all over the discusted Crabe sitting across from me. 2 seconds later I heard a thump as the Weasel fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

She looked at her brother quickly and started laughing histarically, then looked back at me with my mouth wide open.

I quickly closed it and went back to eating my food.

I glanced up to see her walking over to her spot beside the mudblood girl, swaying her hips seductivly.

GPOV

About 5 minutes later my quite red looking brother woke up and slowly got up off the floor.

"I thought I just saw my sister. Dressed like a Slytherin whore." he said shaking his head abit.

Hermione was quiet for a second then looked over to me sitting beside her.

"Hey Ron." I said, worry in my voice. "Have a nice nap?" I joked.

"Ya Gin, I thought you were dressed like a..." he looked over at me and coughed. "GINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

"There called clothes Ron, get over yourself!" I said getting up and stomping out of the Great Hall, my skirt riding up in the back.

"GINNY!" he yelled as I walked away.

DPOV

"GINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

I guess the Weasel woke up.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny mutter something to her brother to quietly for me to hear what she said. The she got up and started walking to the exit.

I couldn't help but notice her ripe arse coming out of the bottom of her skirt. I smirked. 'Damn that girls is hot.' I thought

"GINNY!" Ron yelled yet again.

**Okay. This chapter is kinda short but I like it. I always love Ron's reactions to things xD.. Gotta love crazy protective older brothers. haha.**

**I should have another chapter up by next week unless I get excited and start writing right away, then you'll probably get it by Saturday.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with it and happy reading**

**Jamie :)**


	6. Playing Games

**I know I'm a terrible person... I just never find the time to write at all :( ... I only got one update done over the summer which really pissed me off a bit because I was hoping to get more done... But I have just scene the 7th Harry Potter movie last weekend which got me back in the mood, so maybe you'll get some more often :P... but I'm back in school now and I have cheerleading and guitar so they will still be spaced out... thank you everyone who sticks with me it is greatly appreciated - xox Jamie**

**Chapter 6**

**Playing Games**

GPOV

My brothers reactions to everything are always so over the top and it really gets to me... I'm not a little girl anymore and he just can't take it.

Atleast I got the reaction I wanted from the Slytherin table.

With my brothers outrage I decided that maybe this might be a little to much, so I headed back to the common room to change so next time I saw him he wouldn't go in to full on shock.

I looked in the mirror at myself and did a 360 turn to see what I could change.

The mini skirt might have been a bit much so with a muttered spell and a wave of my wand I tranfigured them into some leggings. As for the tank top I decided on changing it into a lose fitting off the sholder sweater striped in green and silver (that would be enough to get Ron going a little bit). And I changed the gladiators into a pair on ankle high faux leather boots with a good 2 inch heel.

I looked good enough to get Draco's attention and drive my brother into being a little insane.

I left the common room with not as many looks as I had gotten previously but that was okay, I wasnt going for a Gryffindor approval. Once I had made it down to the main floor and was heading back into the Great Hall, I was pulled aside by a large pale hand that came out from under the stairs.

"Are you trying to drive me insane." Dracos voice came almost husky into my ears.

I turned to face him "Maybe a little" I replied with a smirk. "I just want you to know what your missing out on"

"Well it worked." He said with a huff at the end.

"I thought it would." I winked and tried to walk away but he held me tighter

"No you don't Weasley." He said while puling me closer to him. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. We were so close but I had to resist, I had to make him want me, and not show how much I wanted him.

I've learned that Slytherins like to play games. If they know you want it, you'll never get it. I knew he had to make the move and I had to snub it off, no matter how much I didn't want to.

He was looking into my eyes now. His face so close to mine 'breath Ginny' I thought to myself, he has to make the first move.

DPOV

I was so close to her. I could feel the warmth of her chest and her heartbeat. I know what I am supposed to do, but it is not what I want.

I want to hold her, tell her I love her, that she drives me insane, that she is in my every dream. I want her to be in my bed when I wake in the mornings, I want to have her children. But more than anything, I want to snog the living shit out of her right here right now, and to tell you the truth I really don't care who sees.

I bent my head down to hers, her warm breath on my face sent shivers down my spine.

Then I kissed the beautiful ginger that I was sworn by blood to hate. It started passionate and slow but became fierce and urgent quickly, when she pulled away tho, I wanted to scream at her.

"Nuh-uh-uh Draco, people culd see us. And your big Malfoy pride can't have that can it. Malfoy and Weasley. Unheard of."

I was shocked.

No girl in their right mind had ever denied me.

My mouth dropped open as she untangled herself from my grasp, and I didn't fight her this time.

But I said to her as she walked away. "With that cunning brain of yours, you should be in Slytherin."

She turned around winked and waved, then kept walking

"And you look damn good in those colours." I said alittle louder as she kept walking.

And I thought I heard a faint 'I know' as she wandered back towards the Great Hall.

**There we go chapter 6... nothing special really... mainly a filler and tryin to get things moving more. Anyway. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) ... hope to not wait so long for the next one... because I don't like it just as much as you. **


	7. Confrontations

**Been just over a month since my last update so I'm being nice and decideing not to make you wait any longer. You must love me for the tension tho right? Even if you don't its cool cause chapter 7 is finally here.**

**Chapter 7**

**Confrontations**

GPOV

I strut back into the Great Hall smirking to myself. Yes smirking, at how well I was doing at driving the Slytherin boy insane.

I sat down Across from Hermione, trying to calm my still red-faced older brother. He was rigid and looked like he hadn't moved since I left the room earlier. He looked over my apperence again, visably cringing at the very Slytherin colour scheme.

He breathed in deeply, and he skin lightened to a pink. It toke him a few breaths before he had turned back into his normal skin tone, his eyes closed so tight it looked like the vein in his forehead was going to explode.

I picked at some bacon on a plate in front of me, still watching my youngest-older brother slowly regain some sanity. It seemed like hours before he finally huffed and opened his eyes. Truthfully it had only been a couple minutes. He looked up at me with eyes much like mine and toke in the smirk I was wearing on my face, looking very much like I didn't belong at the table I was curently sitting at.

"Ginny..." He was finally composed enough to speak.

"Yes brother dearest." My tone carried much sarcasim and he flinched before starting again.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into my innocent little sister?"

"Oh get over it Ron! I'm of age now!" I wasn't pleased with this boy to say the least.

"That doesn't give you the right to walk around the castle looking like bloody Pansy Parkinson!" He bellowed, not caring who heard him.

"Please Ron." Hermione earged pulling on the boys robes.

He put his hand in front of her and she let go of the boy she loved with a huff, blowing a lose curl out of her face while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me 'Ronald' but I'm old enough to dress myself, without your help."

"Doesn't bloody well look like it Ginerva!"

"What do you care anyway, you spend all your time snogging Hermione to care what I do usually."

Hermione lifted her hand to object, but she furrowed her brows seeming to contemplate something, then went back to her previous posture and huffing again, clearly in agreence with me.

"SEE! Even she didn't deny it!" I yelled at the red haired boy across from me.

"Don't bring my relationships into this Ginny. If I'm mistaken we were talking about your very inappropriate attire."

"I doubt you would mind as much if I was wearing red and gold." I said trying to prove a point to him.

"Well it would definatly be and upgrade!" He bellowed at me again.

"My lord Ron, grow up!" And with that I pushed myself off from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving yet again, a very red Weasley boy starring behind me.

When I got out of the eyes of everybody in the school bI let out a 'Urgh" and leaned against a wall.

I looked around to see that the Entrance Hall was very much abandoned, and decided to go out to the lake.

I sat under a tree beside the lake and threw pebbles, very angrily, at the still water in front of me, watching the ripples swell and flatten again as each stone broke it's glassy surface.

I threw a handful at the water and watched the ripples grow larger with the weight of the many rocks breaking the surface at once.

I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes, thinking dangerous and obsurd thoughts.

DPOV

I watched from my hiding place as the remaining Weasley sibbling got into yet another heated argument for the entire school. I smirked at the feiry red head as she no doubtedly drove her brother mad, and I watched as she stormed from the Great Hall yet again.

She leaned against a wall and let out a groan of distast, looked around, and stormed out the castle entrance. I waited in my hiding space a few minutes longer before I followed her exit out the main entrance to the castle.

I looked around the grounds for a whisp of red against the yellow and brown grass strewn with fall leaves.

It toke me few minutes before I found the red against the ground walking quickly towards the lake. I followed behind at a distance as to not startle the girl I had grown rather fond of over the past weeks.

I watched from a distance as her figure disappeared behind a large tree. I saw ripples on the black water and guessed she was throwing rocks to the lake.

A hand came grasped my shoulder then and I turned in a start.

"Bloody hell Zabini!" I said at the boy behind me, me best mate.

"Who are we stalking Drakiee." He said using Pansys' awful nickname for me.

"I don't know what your talking about. And how many times do I need to tell you to fuck off with the Drakie buisness? It makes me want to gag." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Common mate," he said clapping me on the shoulder. "I know you well enough to no when you lieing to me, lets go speak to the little minx that has grabbed your attentions then, hey."

"No." i said suddenly pulling away from his grasps.

"Ha, I was right! Is it the Weaselette again, or did you find a new hoe that will be easier?" He said with a laugh.

"She's not a hoe, and... wait... I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you. How did you know I was out here?"

"Best friend intuitions I guess." He said with a grin on his face. "Now, before the little red head behind the tree finds us watching her, I suggest we get back to the castle." He pulled me in the direction of the entrance.

I opened my mouth to question how the darker boy always knew everything, but closed it again quickly, afraid of the awnser he might give, and let him pull me back to the castle without a word.

**Okay hoped you liked it, not very long ye, but you can forgive me for that. And I just read a fic with the greatest Blaise I've ever scene written and discovered that I want him to be a much bigger part in the story because I honestly LOVE the potiential in his character. Anyway please Review. - xox Jamie**


End file.
